Mil Historias Por Vivir
by lemwimsen
Summary: Mil historias por vivir. Mil principios. Mil finales. Mil posibilidades. Una recopilación de relatos cortos con un tema en común, Clexa. La mayoría son independientes los unos de los otros. Algunos se enlazan entre sí. Entra y descúbrelas por ti mismx.
1. Sombras en la gasolinera

**Bueno, primera historia de una nueva aventura en la que me embarco.**

 **Siempre me han gustado los relatos cortos. Me permiten escribir pequeños destellos de miles de aventuras que me permiten experimentar con ideas, mundos y más.**

 **Todas las historias de esta recopilación son Clexa o pre Clexa, y seguramente la mayoría sean independientes, no habrá necesidad de haberse leído las anteriores. De todas formas, avisaré en las que dependan de otras historias en esta recopilación.**

 **Y quién sabe, tal vez de alguna de estas historias salga un fic más largo.**

 **En fin, que espero que os guste esta primera degustación!**

* * *

Entra, provocando el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta, e ignora la mirada aburrida del dependiente tras el mostrador.

No se quita la capucha, innecesaria en el interior de la tienda de esa gasolinera en medio de ninguna parte; ni las gafas de sol pese a rondar la media noche. Encamina sus pasos hacia el fondo, a las máquinas frigoríficas en las que descansan un surtido variado de bebidas y refrescos. Observa las sodas, pensando si coger una o decantarse por una bebida energética que le ayude a seguir conduciendo.

Aún les queda mucho camino por delante.

Aún deben seguir huyendo.

Se agacha, para ver mejor un par de sabores que le han llamado la atención, cuando la campana vuelve a tintinear y oye al dependiente decir "no quiero problemas."

– ¡Vacía la caja! -exige el recién llegado.

Ella se incorpora, usando el espejo situado en una de las esquinas de la tienda para observar al atracador. Suspira. Lleva una recortada y la cara descubierta.

Una de dos, o es un gilipollas novato que se ha olvidado de que cubrirse la cara es lo más importante a largo plazo cuando atracas, o no piensa dejar testigos. Sea cual sea el caso, la policía mirará el vídeo de vigilancia que, sí, efectivamente, se está grabando en el disco duro de un ordenador en una sala contigua, cuya puerta está medio camuflada por unas cajas. Y ella no se lo puede permitir.

De momento, sigue causando las interferencias necesarias para que no se la reconozca en el vídeo, y espera no tener que intervenir para salvar al dependiente.

La campana tintinea de nuevo y entra otro invitado armado con una semi automática, que informa al primero:

– Hay un coche aparcado en un lateral. Hay alguien más.

Mierda.

Se pega al estante de su espalda, el mismo que la esconde del primer atracador, y espera al segundo, que avanza por el pasillo de su izquierda.

Y se prepara, abriendo y cerrando los puños enguantados en mitones, concentrándose en los ruidos a su alrededor.

– ¡Eh! ¡Tú! -oye al segundo gritarle cuando ya la tiene en su campo de visión.

Apenas gira la cabeza para verle, y suspira antes de empezar.

Las luces empiezan a temblar, bajando y subiendo de intensidad de forma intermitente hasta que, por fin, se apagan completamente en toda la gasolinera.

– Pero, ¿qué...? -es lo único que llega a decir el que le está apuntando, antes de salir volando hacia la puerta de la tienda, que se abre para evitar daños materiales, y cae rodando por el suelo, inconsciente, como una muñeca de trapo.

-¡Murphy! ¿Qué está pasando? -grita el primero, que ha dejado de apuntar al dependiente e intenta ver algo en la oscuridad.

Iluso.

Mientras se acerca a la puerta tras la que espera el disco duro, ya desenchufado y con la carcasa del ordenador a un lado en el suelo, deja inconsciente al primer atracador, que cae como un saco de patatas.

Una vez en la sala, coge el disco duro, se lo guarda en un bolsillo y sale.

– Por favor-oye susurrar al dependiente-. Por favor, no quiero morir.

Deja que vuelvan las luces y regresa frente a las bebidas, abriendo la puerta de una de las cámaras frigoríficas para coger un pack de cervezas. Qué cojones, se lo merece.

Nota la mirada incrédula del dependiente cuando se acerca al mostrador, sobre el que pone las cervezas y un par de bolsas de patatas que ha cogido por el camino y, junto a todo, pone un billete de cien.

– Llama a la policía -le indica al dependiente-. Están inconscientes y tardarán unas dos horas en volver en sí. Y no me menciones.

Lo ve asentir, callado, en shock, por lo que, antes de que reaccione, coge las cervezas y las patatas, se gira y se va, camino a su coche.

– Gra... ¡GRACIAS! -le oye gritar apenas ha dado unos pasos fuera.

Suspira de nuevo, pasando junto al supuesto Murphy, y se encamina a su coche, aparcado entre las sombras junto a la gasolinera. Abre la puerta, entra y cierra, con cuidado de no despertar a las dos chicas que duermen en el asiento del copiloto y en el asiento de atrás. Deja las compras en el suelo de la parte del copiloto, junto a los pies de la rubia que ocupa ese asiento, y se coloca para encender el motor y la radio, a volumen suave. Suspira y las vuelve a poner en marcha.

No pasan ni diez minutos antes de cruzarse con un coche patrulla del Sheriff del condado, con las sirenas encendidas a todo volumen, que despierta a sus pasajeras.

– Mmmmh -ve estirarse a Raven por el rabillo del ojo.

– ¿Lexa? -murmura Clarke- ¿Va todo bien?

– Todo perfecto -le responde mirando a los ojos azules que la observan desde su derecha-. Podéis seguir durmiendo.

– Hambre -murmura Octavia, frotándose los ojos y separándose de Raven al incorporarse en el asiento de atrás.

– Hay patatas, y cervezas -indica-, en los pies de Clarke. Si no, falta poco para llegar al siguiente pueblo, veremos si hay algún sitio dónde conseguir algo más.

– Mmmmh -responde Raven, aceptando una de las bolsas y un par de cervezas que les pasa la rubia.

Los ojos azules la observan aún, atentamente, casi sin pestañear.

– En serio -responde a su pregunta silenciosa-, todo va bien. Paré en una gasolinera y a dos tíos se les ocurrió atracarla. Ayudé y me fui, dejándolos inconscientes y sin heridas. Y tengo el disco duro con el vídeo de vigilancia.

La oye suspirar y, para tranquilizarla, suelta la mano derecha del volante y le agarra la mano mas cercana.

– Os prometí que todo saldría bien, y no pienso romper esa promesa -espera, acariciando la mano que coge la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, hasta que la ve sonreír-. ¿Me pasas una cerveza?

– Sólo si cambias de emisora.

– La radio es tuya -le sonríe-. Bueno, vuestra -añade al escuchar una queja de una de las chicas del asiento de atrás .

Todo va bien.

Besa la mano de la rubia, antes de soltarla para volver al volante.

Siguen vivas y huyendo, todo va perfecto.


	2. El mejor momento

**Hola!**

 **El siguiente OS nació de la idea que Lexa hubiese crecido junto a Clarke en Ark. Una cosa llevó a la otra y he terminado escribiendo esta escena.**

 **Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Duele.

Más que doler, arde.

Es constante e insoportable, y me deja cada vez más débil.

Pero no pienso decírselo.

\- Estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño.

\- Lexa, te estás desangrando -me indica.

Tiene el ceño fruncido, y la cara contraída en una mueca de preocupación y, vaya, se ha manchado la mejilla con mi sangre.

\- Estoy bien -repito, concentrándome en mover el brazo, la mano, en intentar limpiar mi sangre de su preciosa cara.

Lo estoy empeorando.

\- Te he manchado, lo siento -le digo.

\- Dios, Lexa -empieza a reírse, y noto su risa en la mano con la que ya acaricio su mejilla, en sus manos apretando la herida en mi abdomen. En mi alma.

Pero no es su risa de siempre. Es una risa tintada de desesperación, de lágrimas que empiezan a recorrerle las mejillas, de miedo a lo que parece inevitable. Y no quiero que sienta miedo, no quiero que piense en lo que va a ocurrir, en el mañana.

Dejo caer el brazo, me cuesta mantenerlo subido, y pienso en algo que pueda devolverle su sonrisa.

\- Eres mi primera amiga -le digo.

\- No deberías seguir hablando, guarda tus fuerzas -susurra.

\- Eres mi primer beso, mi primera… -suspiro, y sé que me entiende.

Por fin, me mira a los ojos.

Por fin, deja de centrar su mirada en como mi sangre se le escapa entre los dedos.

\- Eres mi primera novia… - meto la mano libre en el bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Lexa, ¿qué…?

\- Mi primer amor -sigo, buscando con los dedos dentro del pantalón, hasta rozar lo que busco-. Te echo de menos cuando no estás, aunque estés en la habitación de al lado -vamos, cógelo y sácalo.

\- Lex, no entiendo…

\- Y verte sonreír alegra el peor de mis días -ya, por fin.

\- Quieres… ¿quieres que sonría? -me pregunta, confusa.

Y, entonces, lo ve.

El anillo que llevo en el bolsillo desde hace semanas, el mismo que Octavia y Anya me ayudaron a elegir, el mismo que mira sorprendida.

\- ¿Te casarías conmigo? -pregunto, esperando que no tarde en contestar porque me noto la cabeza pesada, noto como… como me voy.

Por favor. Por favor, contesta.

Y la veo, sonreírme.

La veo decir que sí y coger el anillo.

Y le digo que la quiero, o eso intento.

Eso espero, porque ahora sólo hay oscuridad.

Ya no hay dolor.

Silencio y oscuridad.

Bueno, silencio interrumpido por… ¿qué es…?¿Pitidos?

Suena como…

Intento abrir los ojos.

Y me cuesta, pero lo consigo. Aunque los cierro por la luz.

Demasiada.

¿Dónde…?

\- Por fin despiertas -oigo la voz de Abby.

Medio abro los ojos, buscándola con la mirada, encontrándola tras su mesa.

Vale, estoy en la enfermería.

Y le sonrío.

Le sonrío con la sonrisa más amplia posible.

\- ¿Contenta? -me pregunta, con el auricular del teléfono en la oreja, marcando un número que no veo.

\- Ha dicho que sí.

Se ríe.

\- Lo sé -me dice-, me lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Y te ha contado algo más?

\- Está despierta -le dice a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, antes de colgar-. Sólo que la loca de Lexa le ha pedido matrimonio en el peor momento posible.

\- Era el mejor momento -le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

¿No le ha gustado?

Tal vez ha cambiado de opinión.

\- Podía ser mi último momento -susurro.

Se oyen pasos en el pasillo, alguien corre.

Apenas me da tiempo a mirar hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre y la veo, segundos antes de que se lance a abrazarme, aunque noto como evita tocarme la herida.

Suspiro, envuelta en su calor, en su olor.

Este es mi sitio.

\- Eres un desastre -me susurra-. Casi te pierdo después de prometernos, y esperas al único momento en tres días en el que no estoy a tu lado para despertarte.

Vuelvo a sonreír, perdiéndome en su abrazo.

\- Te quiero, Clarke Griffin -le digo, recordando que no sé si llegué a decírselo. Y, por si acaso, se lo repito-. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero


	3. Ordenador

**Me dieron la palabra "ordenador" y salió esto :D**

* * *

Está frustrada.

Y enfadada.

Cabreada con todo y todos.

¡Hijo de…!

Se le ha apagado el ordenador, así, sin más. Y no sólo es el hecho de que la última vez que guardó la base de datos fue hace dos horas y estuviese a punto de terminarla (la misma base de datos que su jefa le ha pedido para la reunión de las cinco y cuarto), o que se va a tener que quedar sin comer para poder rehacer el trabajo perdido (justo hoy que ha traído estofado casero de carne de Anya… le sale TAN bien…), o no. También hay que sumar que no consigue encender de nuevo el ordenador y todos, TODOS los archivos para poder hacer la base de datos están en el disco duro de su ordenador (porque ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no guardarlos en su disco duro externo…).

Suspira, sin saber qué hacer.

Vale, sí. Debería llamar al departamento informático. Pero no quiere.

No.

Sabe exactamente qué va a pasar… y no.

Verás, hoy tan sólo hay dos personas de guardia en IT, por culpa de una convención que ha obligado que media oficina se haya tenido que ir a las oficinas centrales y dejándolos con lo mínimo. ¿Quienes son estas dos personas? Su amiga Raven y… otra persona.

Lexa es consciente de que, coja quien coja el teléfono, será la… otra persona quien aparezca.

\- Noooooooooo -murmura, dejando caer la frente contra la mesa. ¿Lexa? -llama Octavia, seguramente incorporándose para observarla por encima de la separación de sus cubículos- ¿Todo bien?

No quiere llamar, en serio.

\- Hey, ¿qué ocurre? -oye a Octavia a su lado.

Suspira, antes de incorporarse.

\- Mi ordenador. Se ha apagado y no se enciende -explica, señalando su monitor en negro

\- Llama a Raven, que venga a ver qué pasa.

Suena TAN sencillo

Y, si fuese hace dos semanas, no hubiese dudado en llamar y resolverlo cuanto antes. Pero porque hace un par de semanas sus amigas aún no habían sido testigos del Incidente.

¿Que qué era el Incidente?

Suspira.

Era una soleada tarde de primavera. La brisa soplaba, refrescando a los transeúntes de ese calor primaveral que ya obligaba a dejar la chaqueta en casa y llenaba las calles de camisetas de manga corta. Había quedado con sus compañeras de trabajo, Raven y Octavia, para ir a probar un pequeño restaurante que acababa de abrir cerca de las oficinas.

Así que ahí estaban, paseando tranquilamente por la calle, dirigiéndose hacia el restaurante cuando ocurrió. El Incidente.

Se comió una farola de tal forma que terminó sentada en el suelo.

No se lo esperaba, a día de hoy sigue jurando que la farola apareció de la nada cual pokemon salvaje. Y es que el golpe NO tenía NADA que ver con la rubia que se había agachado para atarse los cordones, dejando su escote a la vista de pobres e indefensas Lexas.

Desgraciadamente, Raven se dio cuenta, y no se creyó la excusa de "creí ver al doble mexicano de mi jefe y no vi la farola".

Y, aún peor, la dueña del escote resultó ser Clarke Griffin, la nueva incorporación al departamento informático. Raven se lo anunció llevándole una foto del escote de la pobre chica (a día de hoy se pregunta cuando y cómo hizo Raven esa foto) y preguntándole a Lexa si reconocía esa "pechonalidad" de algo.

No sabe cuantas veces le había dicho que no sabía de qué hablaba y, sí, jamás había hablado de su orientación sexual con sus compañeras (llevaba poco tiempo en la empresa, pero Nia, su jefa, ya había dejado clara su opinión acerca de los estilos de vida "alternativos"), y es por ello que no había salido del armario con las amigas que había hecho en el trabajo.

Lo curioso es que toda esta situación había convencido a Raven y a Octavia de que Lexa aún no había aceptado su realidad, y se habían propuesto "ayudar" a Lexa a salir del armario. Por ello, todas las mañanas encontraba cruasanes, donuts, ensaimadas y demás sobre su mesa, acompañados de una notita que variaba desde "Un bollo para una bollo" hasta "Sigue su ejemplo, sal del horno". Eso, sin contar los selfies de Octavia delante de tortillas o zonas de bollería en supermercados con #SelfieConLexa.

Y aún se pregunta cómo demonios consiguieron convertir el hashtag #AceptaloLexa trending a nivel mundial.

Menos mal que su Nia no se llevaba bien con las tecnologías...

Nota como Octavia le da golpecitos con un dedo.

\- Lexa, en serio -la oye decir, antes de sentir como pasa de los golpecitos a masajearle la espalda-. Raven lo tendrá funcionando en nada. Y si es por la base de datos, tengo adelantado el trabajo, te puedo ayudar.

Por fin, separa su frente de la mesa y mira a su amiga.

\- Si llamo a Raven, vendrá Clarke -le explica a su compañera de trabajo.

Ve cómo los labios de Octavia se curvan en media sonrisa.

\- La chica es maja, deberías darle una oportunidad. Ademas, Raven dice que es bisexual y está soltera.

El movimiento de cejas que Octavia usa para terminar la frase, no le ayuda en absoluto.

Vuelve a mirar su pantalla en negro, que le recuerda el maldito aviso de Nia de que es "imperativo que los datos estén listos para presentarlos en la reunión, Lexa, sobre todo para tu futuro en esta empresa".

¡Joder, sólo quiere sobrevivir a su contrato de becaria y que le den un puesto fijo!¡Poder conseguir algo por si misma y su esfuerzo! ¿Acaso pide tanto?

Golpea la mesa y se levanta.

\- ¡Estoy harta! -explota, encarando a Octavia y apretando los puños- ¡Harta de Nia y sus "vaya, parece que sabes escribir un informe, Lexa"! ¡Harta de los selfies con Lexa y los trending en twitter! Y... ¿cómo coño consiguió Raven que la rubia prota de esa serie que le gusta tanto lo retwiteara? -Octavia alza los hombros a modo de respuesta- .Y sabes qué? -la morena frente a ella niega- Sí, me gustan las tías desde que tenía once, y sí, me mola Clarke Griffin, ¡tiene unas tetas de impresión que me hicieron comerme una maldita farola sólo con ver su escote!

-Sabía que eras tú -oye una voz tras ella.

Oh, no.

No.

Nonononononononono, no, no.

Intenta ignorar los vanos intentos de Octavia por no reírse, y se gira.

Pues sí...

La rubia está frente a ella, radiante, sonriente y ladeando la cabeza, divertida por la situación.

\- Cla... -para un segundo para carraspear, intentando recomponerse- Clarke, hey, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

"Eso, levanta la barbilla, Lexa, orgullosa, como si no acabaras de vivir uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de tu vida", piensa para si misma.

\- Raven me ha comentado que tienes problemas con tu ordenador -responde Clarke, avanzando hacia el puesto de Lexa.

¿Cómo...?

Octavia.

No hace falta que se gire, la risilla de su compañera confirma sus sospechas.

\- Se ha apagado y no consigo encenderlo -explica Lexa, dejándole sitio a la rubia, quien se tira al suelo bajo su mesa.

...

Esos vaqueros le hacen buen cu...

\- Ya está -la oye decir y, efectivamente, el monitor vuelve a la vida, mostrando el archivo con la base, tal cual estaba antes de que se apagara. No ha perdido ni un sólo dato.

\- En realidad era el monitor, no sé cómo te las has apañado para desenchufarlo -se ríe Clarke, dejándole vía libre para volver a su ordenador.

No responde, tan sólo se acerca a su mesa y tarda un segundo en darle a guardar.

\- Le acabas de salvar la vida -escucha decir a Octavia.

\- Pues puede agradecérmelo recogiéndome esta noche a las nueve y llevándome a cenar.

Se gira, tan rápido que por un momento teme por las posibles repercusiones en sus cervicales de un movimiento tan brusco.

Clarke medio sonríe, mirándola, esperando una respuesta.

Lexa asiente.

No puede hacer más.

Entonces, Clarke le entrega algo (más tarde descubrirá que es un papel con su número y su dirección), y se aleja hacia los ascensores (Lexa jura que la rubia está exagerando a propósito el movimiento rítmico de sus caderas al andar... motivo por el cual la cabeza de la morena se gira, intentando obtener una vista mejor).

\- Entonces -escucha a Octavia, que ha vuelto a su puesto-, ¿puedo decirle a Raven que no hace falta que te contratemos a una stripper rubia pechugona?

Lexa se sienta y, tras señalar a Octavia, le suelta un:

\- Iros a la mierda.


	4. Operación Tormenta del Desierto

No entiende muy bien qué hace ahí.

\- ¿Coca cola? -le ofrece Clarke.

Niega con la cabeza.

\- No entiendo qué hago aquí -murmura.

A ver, recapitulemos.

Martes, 15:17.

Salía del examen de Sociología unos trece minutos antes del final, con una sensación de satisfacción en el cuerpo. Sinceramente, lo había clavado.

Ya que había salido antes de lo previsto, y sabiendo que tenía tiempo de sobra para comer antes de su tutoría con la profesora Robertson, se fue a la cafetería.

Ese fue su error.

No había dado ni dos pasos dentro de la cafetería cuando, de repente, estaba en el suelo y alguien sobre ella.

\- Pero, ¿qué...?

\- ¡Woods! Dios, sí, ¿sabes dónde vive el profesor Kane? -le preguntó Raven, compañera del equipo de fútbol de la universidad.

\- ¿Reyes? ¿Qué...? -intentó quitársela de encima, para poder levantarse.

Pero al parecer había subestimado la fuerza de la otra chica, imposible levantarse.

\- ¡Woods! ¡Céntrate! ¡Profesor Kane!

\- Raven, tía, estáis montando una escena -oyó una voz cercana.

Levantó la vista, descubriendo dos chicas, a Octavia Blake, compañera también de equipo, y, mierda... la mismísima Clarke Griffin.

Y tal vez no supiese dónde vivía el profesor Kane, ni el motivo por el que Raven necesitase tan efusivamente colarse en su casa, pero el tener coche le había valido un hueco en la Operación Tormenta del Desierto.

No, tampoco sabía, ni sabe, el por qué de ese nombre.

Mira hacia la casa del profesor Kane, viendo a Octavia y Raven, completamente vestidas de negro, en el jardín delantero. Octavia tiene medio abrazada a Raven, a quien intenta levantar hacia una ventana del segundo piso, que parece estar algo abierta. Fracaso absoluto, Raven apenas se ha separado medio metro del suelo.

\- ¿Palomitas? -pregunta Clarke, ofreciéndole la típica bolsa de microondas, que ha sacado de su mochila.

Suspira, sin responder.

Saca su móvil, revisando de nuevo sus mails. Aún no tiene noticias de la profesora Robertson, y espera profundamente que le responda a su mail disculpándose por no haber podido ir a la tutoría de esta tarde y pidiendo una nueva cita. A cambio, ve que ha recibido un par de mails de publicidad, que borra sin ni siquiera abrirlos.

Oye a Clarke reírse a su lado, y levanta la mirada hacia la casa en las que sus compañeras de equipo intentan colarse. Su estrategia ha cambiado, ahora Octavia está a cuatro patas en el suelo y Raven encima, intentando llegar a la misma ventana.

\- Así no van a llegar muy lejos -deja caer.

\- No, pero es divertido verlas -comenta la rubia.

Lexa se tensa.

No, no va a hablar con Clarke Griffin. No quiere hablar con ella. Se niega.

Es por ello que se guarda el móvil y coge el walkie talkie del salpicadero.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? -pregunta.

Desde el coche ven cómo Octavia pega un salto en el sitio al oírla y Raven, aún de pie sobre ella, termina en el suelo, para levantarse menos de un segundo después y gritarle algo a Octavia, quien se está descojonando al tiempo que señala a la chica del suelo.

\- Sois conscientes de que sin escalera no vais a llegar ni de coña a esa ventana, ¿verdad?

Raven, ya de pie, rebusca en su chaqueta, antes de sacar su walkie.

\- ¡Ssssssssssh! ¡Nada de detalles! ¡No se sabe quién está escuchando! Y di cambio cuando termines. Cambio.

\- Por el amor de... Rav...

\- ¡Nombres en clave! -le interrumpe Raven quien la mira desde el jardín con... cara de... bueno, de asesinato o estreñimiento. Desde donde han aparcado el coche no se ve muy bien.

Clarke ríe a su lado, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que le de el walkie.

Tras volver a suspirar, de lo da.

\- Aquí León a Flamenco, ¿me recibes, Flamenco? Cambio -usa el walkie la rubia.

\- Pues claro que te oye, estaba hablando conmigo hasta hace un seg...

Clarke la mira, alzando una ceja y, por su expresión divertida, Lexa se calla. Tan sólo para ver dónde termina la conversación.

\- Aquí Flamenco, te recibo León. Cambio -responde Raven.

\- Lo que Mapache -Lexa bufa- quiere decir es que, quizás, en vez de centraros en esa apertura en el segundo nivel, tú y Osezno deberíais mirar otras posibilidades en el primer nivel. Cambio.

Ambas ven como Raven se gira, intercambiando palabras con Octavia. Segundos después, ambas se separan para rodear la casa. Y Clarke vuelve a dejar el walkie sobre el salpicadero, volviendo a sus palomitas.

Lexa tamborilea sus dedos sobre el volante. La idea de arrancar y dejarlas ahí se pasea por su mente. Sin embargo, no le gustaría que dos de sus defensas terminaran en la cárcel a tres días de uno de los partidos clasificatorios para el torneo universitario. Bueno, eso y que le caen bien... aunque la obliguen a participar en un allanamiento de morada por un motivo aún por explicar.

\- Todo va a salir bien -le dice Clarke.

Frunce el ceño, antes de mirar a su copiloto.

\- Llevas una media de siete suspiros al minuto. Pero no deberías, todo va a salir bien -le explica Clarke.

Abre la boca, y la cierra antes de decir nada.

No.

Pasa.

A cambio, vuelve a suspirar, alejando sus manos del volante para poder cruzarse de brazos.

\- ¿Tan mal te caigo? -pregunta ahora Clarke.

¿Qué... demonios?

\- Raven, he encontrado una llave bajo una maceta, ven -les llega la voz de Octavia desde el salpicadero.

\- ¡Nombres! ¡En! ¡Clave! -responde Raven, a la que ven pasar corriendo, en dirección al jardín trasero.

Lexa vuelve a sacar el móvil del bolsillo al sentirlo vibrar. No mails, sólo un mensaje de un número que no tiene en contactos.

"¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?"

Mira a la chica junto a ella, quien se mete una nueva palomita en la boca, sujetando el móvil con la otra mano y mirándola seria.

La ignora, apagando el móvil y guardándoselo de nuevo.

No sabe de donde ha sacado Clarke su número. Bueno, tacha eso, sí lo sabe. De las mismas que acaban de encender las luces de toda la primera planta de la casa. Muy sutiles ellas.

Por el amor de...

\- Las van a pillar -murmura.

\- No me has respondido -le indica Clarke.

Ni piensa.

\- Lexa -la llama Clarke.

No.

\- Lexa.

Que no.

La oye coger aire. No irá a...

\- Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lexa, Lex...

\- ¡Dios, Clarke! ¡No me caes mal! ¡Para! -la corta, frotándose los ojos.

\- ¡Perro! -les llega un grito por el walkie, con ladridos de fondo.

¿Perro? ¿El profesor Kane tiene perro?

\- León a Flamenco y Osezno, ¿me recibís? Cambio -oye a Clarke quién, más rápida que ella, ha agarrado ya el walkie talkie.

No reciben respuesta.

\- León a Flamenco y Osezno, ¿necesitáis ayuda? Cambio.

Nada.

\- Mierda -oye susurrar a Clarke.

A tomar por saco.

Sale del coche, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la casa.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera! -le pide la rubia, quien llega junto a ella justo cuando Lexa abre la puerta que da al jardín trasero.

Sin pensárselo, se dirige a la puerta y da las gracias al ver que está entreabierta. Dentro, se detiene en mitad de la cocina.

Toda la primera planta está iluminada. Ni rastro de sus compañeras y, lo que no le termina de gustar, ni un sólo sonido.

Demasiado silencio.

Echa un vistazo a Clarke, quien se encoge de hombros.

Se adentra más en la casa, en busca tanto de Octavia como de Raven, para poder agarrarlas, sacarlas a rastras y largarse de allí.

Y cuando llega al salón, pasan tres cosas.

La primera, ve una colección de fotos familiares de una maravillosamente feliz pareja con hijos, todos sonrientes. Todos asiáticos.

Esta NO es la casa del profesor Kane.

La segunda, que oye el gruñido del perro antes de verlo. Negro, enorme, con una impresionante hilera de dientes a la que no se quiere acercar en absoluto.

¿Y la tercera? Pues nota como alguien la coge del brazo y la empuja lejos del perro/caballo negro que arremete contra ella, hasta terminar en el suelo y sin ver nada en absoluto, y con un peso sobre ella. Todo pasa muy rápido, y tarda un rato en deducir que no, no ha muerto.

\- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunta Clarke, el peso sobre ella.

\- Sí. Sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde...?

\- La primera puerta que he visto. Espera.

El peso se incorpora, y nota como se mueve hasta que la luz del móvil de Clarke las ilumina.

En un armario, están en un armario.

\- Hay una bombilla, creo que puedo encenderla -indica Clarke.

Ve la luz moverse, y aprovecha que la rubia se ha puesto en pie, con cuidado, para alejarse de ella y sentarse contra la pared más alejada a la puerta.

Apenas unos segundos después, la bombilla se enciende, y no puede evitar negar con la cabeza al escuchar el gritito de victoria de la rubia.

\- ¿Crees que estarán bien? -le pregunta a Clarke.

Esta la observa, antes de sentarse junto a ella.

\- Seguro que sí. No sé dónde, pero seguro que están bien.

Lexa asiente.

Ambas se quedan calladas, mirando la puerta tras la que saben está la bestia que tienen como mascota en esa casa.

\- Si no te caigo mal, ¿por qué me evitas? -retoma Clarke.

Suspira.

De perdidos al río. Total, sólo podrán salir de ahí vivas en cuanto la familia llegue a su casa y llame a la policía por las luces encendidas. Adiós, beca universitaria. Hola, cadena perpetua.

\- Porque me gustas -murmura su respuesta, mientras se imagina ya vestida de naranja, compartiendo celda con una tiarrona de dos metros llamada Betty.

Nota la mirada de Clarke en ella, como si le taladrase con ella.

\- Eso no tiene sentido -dice Clarke.

\- Lo tiene.

\- No, no lo tiene. Si te gustase, querrías hablarme. No evitarme como la peste e ignorarme cuando te hablo. Intentarías acercarte a mi, no todo lo contrario.

\- No si quiero evitarme un corazón roto -le responde.

\- ¿A qué te...?

La vibración de un móvil interrumpe a Clarke, y debe ser el suyo, porque la ve sacarlo corriendo del bolsillo para responder.

\- ¡Octavia! ¿Dónde...? -responde al teléfono Clarke-. Espera, ¿cómo habéis llegado al coche?... No, dentro de la casa... en un armario de la primera planta... ¡pues porque no respondíais al walkie talkie!... Sí, vale, hasta ahora.

Cuelga.

\- ¿Están fuera? -le pregunta Lexa.

\- Han salido por la ventana de un baño en el que se habían encerrado huyendo del perro.

Lexa asiente. Ella hubiese hecho lo mismo.

\- A mí también me gustas -le suelta Clarke, terminando de guardarse el movil en el bolsillo.

¿Qué? No...

\- No, no es cierto -frunce el ceño Lexa.

Clarke la mira, con una ceja alzada.

\- Sí, sí lo es. Me gustas.

\- No es posible.

\- Sí que lo es, me gustas.

\- Que no, Clarke.

\- Lexa, por dios. Eres inteligente, tienes unos ojos de infarto, estás buena, ayudas a tus amigas sin saber qué han hecho y el uniforme del equipo de fútbol te queda de infarto. Me. Gustas.

\- ¡Que no, joder! ¡Que no es posible! ¡Que eres hetero!

Ve como Clarke entrecierra los ojos, pensativa, hasta que la rubia adopta una expresión de comprensión total.

\- Crees que soy hetero -medio sonríe.

\- Y lo eres... ¿No lo eres?

\- No.

\- Pero saliste con el hermano de Octavia.

\- Fue un rollo de una noche y ya. Nada serio. También me enrollé con Niylah en Halloween.

\- Pero... Raven le dijo a Ontari que eras hetero.

\- ¡Ah, eso! Ontari no paraba de tirarme los tejos. Le pedí a Raven que le dijera eso para que me dejara en paz. Pero no soy hetero, soy bisexual.

\- Bi... bisexual.

\- Ajá.

\- Y te gusto.

\- Y yo a ti -le sonríe Clarke.

La puerta se abre, y una Octavia sonriente aparece frente a ellas.

\- Qué, ¿salís del armario? -se ríe su amiga.

Sin esperar a nada más, se levanta del suelo y sale al pasillo, pasando junto a Octavia, decide salir de esa casa y volver al coche, en completo silencio.

Dios.

Oh, dios.

Clarke es...

Y le gusta.

Tiene... tiene una oportunidad con Clarke.

Y acaba de quedar como una idiota con ella.

...

\- Hey, Lexa -le saluda Raven desde el asiento de atrás, tecleando a toda prisa en su móvil.

No responde, se sienta en el asiento del piloto y cierra la puerta, observando la casa de la que ha salido.

Las luces del primer piso se van apagando poco a poco y, minutos después, ve a las dos que faltan volver al coche.

\- Bueno, pues salvo porque el perro ese está encerrado en uno de los baños, el resto está tal y como nos lo hemos encontrado -indica Octavia, sentándose junto a Raven-. El profesor Kane no sospechará nada raro.

\- No es la casa del profesor Kane -dice Lexa.

Uno.

Dos.

Tr...

\- ¿Cómo que no es la casa de Kane? -pregunta Clarke.

\- Pues que el salón estaba plagado de fotos y, salvo que Kane sea calvo y origen chino, y no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora, esa no es la casa del profesor Kane -explica, arrancando y alejándose de esa calle.

\- Raven, ¿de dónde coño has sacado la dirección? -pregunta Clarke.

\- De Jasper.

\- De... pero si Jasper va a otra facultad, ¿cómo va a saber ni tan siquiera quién es Kane?

\- ¡Y yo que sé! De todas formas, ya da igual, Kane me acaba de mandar un mensaje para ir a su despacho mañana a primera hora.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué? -pregunta Lexa, mirando por el retrovisor a Raven.

La escucha murmurar algo que no llega a entender. Aunque Octavia sí, y empieza a descojonarse.

\- ¿Qué? .Qué ha dicho? -pide saber Clarke, quien parece no haberse enterado tampoco de lo que ha dicho.

Vale, al parecer no es la única que no sabía qué pasaba.

\- Le he dado un pendrive con porno a Kane, en vez del que tenía el trabajo sobre que había que presentar hoy.

Las carcajadas de Octavia aumentan, acompañadas por las de Clarke. Y Lexa no puede evitar reírse también.

\- Espera, para aquí -pide Octavia, limpiándose las lágrimas y señalando una cafetería abierta-. Con todo esto, me ha entrado hambre. Raven, nos invitas a cenar.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Aparca el coche frente a la puerta del local.

\- Oh, sí. Casi morimos con el puto perro, me debes una hamburguesa y un batido, te jodes -le indica Octavia, saliendo del coche junto a Clarke.

\- ¡Pero sin patatas! -se queja Raven, saliendo tras ella.

Lexa también sale, cerrando el coche tras ella. Y va a seguirlas hasta el interior cuando le vibra el móvil.

Por fin, la respuesta de Robertson.

Vaya, al parecer ella tampoco había podido ir a la tutoría por una emergencia familiar y le cambiaba la fecha a pasado mañana.

\- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunta Clarke.

Levanta la mirada y ve como la rubia la observa, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Se guarda el móvil, se acerca a Clarke y, antes de cambiar de opinión, la besa.

Un beso rápido y que le sabe a gloria.

\- Todo perfecto -susurra al separarse.

Y la deja atrás, entrando en el local, en el que ve a Octavia tirándole una servilleta a la cara a Raven.

Una mano coge la suya, y medio sonríe cuando Clarke tira de ella hacia la mesa, al tiempo que le comunica que su hamburguesa va a ser con queso y beicon.

Oh, sí.

Todo va perfecto.


	5. Diciembre

Hace frío.

Pero un frío de estos hijoputescos que se te cuela por la ropa (ignorando el hecho de que lleves medio armario puesto para intentar huir de él), anclándose en tus huesos de tal forma que no podrás deshacerte de los temblores ni con tres duchas calientes y un baño de aguas a temperatura rozando la de la superficie solar.

\- Pu... put... puto frrrrrioooooooo -consigue decir, soltando nubecillas de vaho.

Quiere volverse a casa.

Quiere ponerse el pijama y meterse en su cama, con dos edredones, todas las mantas que encuentre y la bolsa de agua caliente para poder dejar de ser un calipo parlante.

Clarke Calipo Griffin.

Patrocinada por Frigo.

Mira de nuevo hacia Finn, el culpable de que esté en mitad de la calle a las nueve y media de la noche en plena nochebuena. Este, a un par de metros de ella, olisquea los bajos de un árbol como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Ah, sí.

Quizás debería explicarlo antes.

Finn es un perro, un husky para ser exactos, al que Clarke está cuidando temporalmente hasta que su manipuladora dueña, Raven, vuelva de su viaje a Buenos Aires (supuestamente viaje familiar a Portland, pero el hecho de que, uno, no tenga familia en Portland y, dos, que Octavia se haya ido con ella le hace creer a Clarke que no hay nada familiar en ese viaje... ni que saldrán de la habitación del hotel que seguro comparten).

"Quédate con él", dijo, "te hará compañía estas fiestas", dijo.

Y Clarke, en modo "hecho de menos a mi novia que ha tenido que irse a la otra punta del mundo seis meses por prácticas de la universidad", aceptó a quedarse con el perrete.

Finn (nombre que le puso Raven en honor a su ex porque "mentalmente son iguales") se acerca a ella tras marcar el árbol de ese parque de ciudad, lengua colgandera a un lado y mirada de "ME ENCANTA PASEAAAAAAAAAAR".

Vale, ha meado unas catorce veces desde que han salido (no se ha saltado ni una farola, esquina, señal de tráfico y moto por el camino, es metódico el perrete este), PERO no ha hecho lo que realmente Clarke quiere que haga fuera. Porque se niega a que se vuelva a cagar en mitad del salón.

Lo ve sentarse frente a ella, feliz como una perdiz, completamente inmune a este tiempo inclemente que ha invadido la ciudad.

Querido Ned Stark, el Invierno ya está aquí, puedes venir a recogerlo cuando quieras. Firmado, Clarke.

\- Qué -le pregunta/exige a Finn.

Este no responde (menos mal), y se limita a ladear la cabeza antes de salir corriendo a lo "ATRÁPAMEEEEE" en dirección a una rama caída que abulta unas dos veces lo que la rubia. Y tal y cómo está ha previsto en cuanto la ha visto a lo lejos, Finn intenta cogerla y llevársela.

Pero va a ser que no.

Le vibra el móvil en algún lugar de sus capas de ropa.

Ni se arriesga a aventurar sus manos enguantadas fuera de los bolsillos, sabe quién es.

Su madre, preguntándole por vigésimo quinta vez en lo que va de noche que porqué no va a la "fiesta" navideña que está teniendo lugar en su casa. Y no acepta un "porque ir a la casa de mi infancia para ser dejada de lado por mi madre salvo para cuando quiera alardear de hija, estar rodeada de médicos cuyos nombre no recuerdo o ignoro y cuya media de edad sea el doble que la que tengo... pues como que no me va mucho". Tampoco acepta un "tengo un perro que cuidar, madre, obligaciones".

Suspira, volviendo a formar una nubecilla de vaho frente a ella, a través de la cual ve a Finn dejar momentáneamente la rama, andar hacia un lado, ponerse en posición y...¡Sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Ya pueden volver!

¡Adiós, parque con temperaturas polares!

Saltaría de alegría si no sintiese como si sus piernas fueran palitos congelados y temiese por su integridad física. En fin, con la sonrisa escondida tras su bufanda doble (hace MUCHO frío, no la juzguéis), se acerca a Finn, quien vuelve a intentar llevarse la rama, para poder tirar a una papelera el regalito del perrete.

Y cuando se deshace de la bolsita de plástico cerrada, agradece el ver a Finn correr hacia ella con un palo en la boca, más pequeño que la rama caída, pero no por ello pequeño precisamente.

\- ¡Venga, Finn! ¡A casa! -le dice, agradeciendo que no ponga pegas para ponerle la correa.

Con el calorcito de su casa (se ha dejado la calefacción puesta a posta) y la promesa de prepararse un chocolate caliente al llegar, se pone en marcha, ignorando de nuevo la vibración de su móvil.

No, sigue sin querer pelearse con su madre.

Sin embargo, cuando la vibración para unos segundos, antes de volver a empezar, se empieza a preguntar si de verdad es su madre quien la llama.

¿Quién...?

Como puede, se medio abre el abrigo, colando un brazo dentro e intentando llegar al bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que lleva debajo y, tras casi medio minuto, lo consigue.

Lexa.

Es Lexa.

Lexa la está llamando desde Londres.

No puede ser.

\- ¿Lex? -coge la llamada, intentando cerrarse el abrigo de nuevo con la mano con la que lleva al feliz Finn con su palo.

\- Hey -le responde su novia.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Va todo bien?

Escucha su risa a través del auricular, y su tensión arterial baja ligeramente. Vale, si se ríe, no es grave.

\- ¿Tiene que estar pasando algo horrible para que te llame?

\- Tiene que estar pasando algo horrible para que estés despierta a las ... -pausa para cálculo mental rápido- cinco de la mañana.

Le viene a la cabeza varios de los almohadazos que la cariñosa de su novia le ha lanzado en varias ocasiones por intentar despertarla antes de tiempo. Es Lexa, su pasión por dormir es casi equiparable por su pasión por las velas aromáticas.

\- Todo va bien, Clarke.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Que sí. Es sólo que... quería oír tu voz.

...

Finn se la queda mirando en busca del motivo para ese parón repentino. Y es que las neuronas de Clarke acaban de estallar, disculpen las molestias.

\- ¿Clarke? ¿Sigues ahí?

\- Sí, perdona, es que... me he fundido en mitad de la acera, espera.

Lexa ríe, y la rubia es incapaz de no sonreír inconscientemente al escucharla.

\- Déjame, jo.

\- Te dejo, te dejo. ¿Y qué haces en la calle con la ola polar que tenéis en esa zona?

Clarke suspira.

\- Finn -responde, volviendo a ponerse en marcha y echándole una mirada al palo que lleva este en la boca. Espera profundamente que termine con la colección de palos recogidos en paseos que el husky está acumulando en el árbol frente al portal. No quiere que lo suba a casa.

\- Ah, cierto. ¿Cuando vuelve Raven a Seattle?

\- En tres días.

\- Octavia sigue allí con ella, presupongo.

\- Presupones bien -contesta, abriendo el portal, y agradeciendo el que Finn deje, efectivamente, el palo/rama pequeña junto al resto. El basurero lo va a flipar -. A ver si hacen oficial lo suyo de una vez y dejan esto de las escapadas. Son más evidentes que tú antes de pedirme la cita.

\- ¡Hey!

Es su turno de reírse.

\- Disculpa, pero tan evidente no era -intenta debatirle su novia, mientras ella entra en el ascensor.

\- Cariño, enrojecías si me acercaba. Anya decía que se podía saber mi posición en el campus con respecto a ti, si se comparaba el tono de tu cara con un pantone -le replica, esperando a que se abran las puertas del ascensor.

Oye a Lexa bufar.

\- Anya no tiene ni idea de nada.

\- Te trababas -le indica, abriendo la puerta de casa y soltando a la fiera, quien va directa a beber agua-. Tú, capitán del equipo de debate y la Reina de Hielo del equipo de fútbol femenino, enrojecías y te trababas.

\- Mentiras.

\- Lexa.

\- No tienes pruebas.

\- Técnicamente, Octavia grabó un vídeo. Por lo que pruebas hay.

\- Técnicamente, voy a llamarla para que lo borre.

\- Técnicamente, no te va a coger ahora mismo el teléfono. No hasta tres días.

La oye susurrar un "mierda" que le hace soltar otra carcajada, y aprovecha el momento para quitarse el abrigo, las bufandas, el gorro, los guantes y la chaqueta.

Calorcitooooooo.

\- Por fin en casa -dice, dejándose caer en el sofá.

\- Ole.

\- No me apetece cocinar.

\- Pide para que te lleven.

\- ¿Pizza?

\- Ahora mismo me tomaría mejor un café y un par de tostada, pero venga -bromea Lexa.

\- Luego llamo para que traigan. Ahora quiero aprovechar la llamada. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

\- Abrir un paquete que Anya me ha mandado y que creo que está lleno de chuches, chocolate y demás comida basura por el misterioso "no preguntes y recuérdame si prefieres Twix o Kit Kat" que me mandó hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Qué le respondiste?

\- Que ambas.

\- Sabia elección.

\- Gracias, he aprendido de la mejor.

\- Si lo dices por mi pequeña pasión por los Reese's Pieces...

\- Quien dice pequeña pasión, dice enorme adición, sí -le interrumpe Lexa.

\- Vete a la mierda -y aunque intenta decirlo seria, es incapaz de no quebrarse al final y reírse.

\- Yo también te quiero -le responde la morena.

Se calla, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por esa sensación cálida en el pecho que siempre sentía al escuchar a Lexa decirle esas dos palabras juntas.

\- Te quiero -las pronuncia a su vez, medio sonriendo al oír cómo la morena coge aire.

\- Te quiero, Clarke... Te echo de menos.

Suspira, porque la echa de menos también, porque los ojos le escuecen y sabe que si siguen por ese camino, se va a poner a llorar como una idiota. Porque sabe que es una gran oportunidad para Lexa, que era imposible que cogiera un vuelo a Seattle sólo para estas fechas por culpa de las prácticas y que ambas lo habían hablado ya en Noviembre.

Y pese a todo.

\- Yo también te echo de menos -consigue decir, notando ya las lágrimas caerle por las mejillas-. Quiero... verte y abrazarte. Quiero que pidas pizza con piña aunque sea un sacrilegio, que enciendas tus malditas velas aromáticas y dormir pegada a ti... ¡Y ME CAGO EN TU JEFE! -exclama, poniéndose en pie y empezando a dar vueltas alrededor del sofá.

-Clarke.

\- Es un desalmado, separarte de los que te quieren en estas fechas.

\- ¿Clarke?

\- Claro, cómo el sólo tendrá que coger el coche para verlos.. gilipollas...

\- Clarke -la llama por tercera vez.

\- ¡Qué! -se para.

\- Abre la puerta.

...

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta de nuevo.

\- Que abras la puerta.

Se gira, y ve como Finn olisquea la puerta con interés, moviendo la cola.

\- ¿Qué hay tras la puerta, Lexa?

\- Ábrela y dímelo tú.

\- Lex, cómo... cómo sea una broma -medio amenaza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Abre la puerta, Griffin.

Avanza hacia ella y, la verdad, que Finn decida dejar de olisquear la puerta, sentarse y mirarla expectante, no le ayuda con los nervios.

Coge aire, agarrando el pomo con la mano libre, y girándolo poco a poco.

Aún no abre. Porque no sabe qué hay tras la puerta pero, como no sea Lexa, se va a poner a llorar en serio.

Y la abre.

Y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Porque sí que es Lexa.

Una Lexa arrodillada, sosteniendo su móvil con la derecha, y una cajita de terciopelo negro en la izquierda.

Oh...

Oh, dios...

\- ¿Clarke?

Clarke asiente.

\- Te voy a colgar, ¿vale? Acaba de surgirme algo importante.

Clarke asiente, viéndola colgar, guardar el móvil y abrir la cajita.

Oh, dios santo.

Un anillo.

Plateado y con un pequeño diamante perfecto.

\- Clarke, una de las cosas de las que me he dado cuenta estos meses lejos de ti es que... eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Eres mi mejor amiga, la dueña de mi mente y corazón. La persona con la que quiero compartir grandes recuerdos, con quien dormir cada noche, aunque tengas los pies helados -Lexa sonríe, seguramente por culpa de la sonrisa que se ha abierto paso en los labios de Clarke con este último comentario-. Te quiero, Clarke Griffin, ¿me harías el inmenso honor de convertirme en tu esposa?

...

Clarke se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo, y se pellizca.

No, no es un sueño.

\- ¿Esto está pasando de verdad? -le pregunta a Lexa.

\- Eso parece -le responde esta, sonriente.

\- Pero estabas en Londres, estaba hablando contigo y estabas en Londres.

\- Estaba en tu escalera.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si... tu jefe no os daba días.

\- Ha cambiado de opinión.

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Antes de ayer, pillé el billete en cuanto lo supe. Y aún no me has contestado.

\- ¿Y tus maletas?

\- En la escalera aún.

\- ¿Y el anillo?

\- El anillo ya lo tenía. Y Clarke, no es por insistir y eso, pero aún no me has respondido y me está empezando a dar un ataque.

Clarke sigue sin responder. Tan sólo se avalanza hacia Lexa, terminando ambas dos en el suelo entre risas, y acompañadas de un Finn ladrando entusiasmadamemte y queriendo meterse en el juego.

\- Sí, Lexa. Sí, quiero. ¡Claro que quiero! -le responde por fin, apartándose lo suficiente para poder agarrarle la cara con ambas manos y poder besarla.

Por fin.

Puede volver a besarla.

Echaba tanto de menos el sabor de sus labios, su calor contra ella y ese pequeño ruidito gutural de satisfacción por parte de Lexa que la funde por completo.

\- Te quiero -murmura contra sus labios.

La morena se aleja de ella tras un último beso rápido, buscando su mano izquierda. Viendo sus intenciones, la ayuda y, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, ve cómo Lexa desliza su nuevo anillo en el dedo correspondiente. Y vuelve a besarla otra vez, colando sus dedos entre el pelo de su ahora prometida.

Sólo se alejan de nuevo cuando unos gemidos lastimeros a su lado llaman su atención.

Es Finn, con la cabeza ladeada y moviendo el rabo todo lo que puede y más. Este le chuperretea la mano a Clarke cuando esta intenta acariciarle la cabeza, aunque a esta no le importa cuando escucha la risa de Lexa.

\- Deberíamos entrar -comenta Lexa-. No quiero que la señora Roberts se queje.

\- La señora Roberts se queda sin invitación al bodorrio del año.

Y ambas se levantan, entrando en el piso tras ir a por la maleta de Lexa, entre risas y abrazos y más besos. Aunque Clarke debe aparcar su idea de pasar completamente de la cena y encerrarse en su habitación con la morena para demostrarle lo mucho que le ha gustado la sorpresa, cuando la nota bostezar en mitad de un beso.

\- Pedazo de bostezo -le sonríe.

\- Disculpa. Ha sido un viaje largo.

Clarke le acaricia la mejilla.

\- Tranquila, ¿has cenado?

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Pues cena y a la cama. ¿Pizza o sigues queriendo esas tostadas?

\- Pizza.

\- Vete al sofá, enciende una de tus velas y yo voy pidiendo la pizza.

La ve asentir y dirigirse al sofá, y Clarke va a su cocina, en busca del papel de la pizzería del barrio para poder llamar y pedir dos pizzas, una de piña y otra de champiñones. Coge una botella de vino y dos copas y vuelve al salón, seguida de Finn, para pararse frente al sofá.

Parece que Lexa ha conseguido encender la tele y acercarse una vela, pero se ha quedado frita sentada.

Con cuidado, deja la botella y copas en la mesita y, sabiendo que deberá despertarla para abrirle la puerta al pizzero, para que cene algo y luego llevarla a la cama, le quita la vela de la mano y los zapatos, y la tumba con cuidado.

\- Te quiero -le susurra antes de besarle la frente y sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza de Finn apoyada en una pierna.

Vuelve la mirada al anillo que adorna su mano izquierda y sonríe. Y vale, puede que se le haya adelantado, pero se muere de ganas por verle la cara a Lexa mañana, cuando le enseñe el anillo de compromiso que Raven y Octavia le ayudaron a elegir hace unas semanas.

Eso, y los billetes de avión que había comprado para ir en año nuevo a Londres.


	6. Cazafantasmas

Medio agachada y medio sujetándose a las muletas para no caer ella también, observa como un par de naranjas se alejan rodando por la acera.

En otro momento, hubiera soltado esa retahíla de insultos que ha recopilado a lo largo de los años (lista de varios tomos de la cual está muy orgullosa). Pero ahora no.

Ahora, simplemente, se deja caer, con cuidado, dejando las muletas a un lado, y tumbándose en el suelo, junto a la bolsa de supermercado rota. Y se pone a llorar, en silencio, preguntándose a que coño viene esa serie de ostias (en sentido literal y figurado) que le está dando la vida.

\- Ah... ¿disculpa? -oye.

Y debe medio girar la cabeza para ver quien le habla.

\- Necesito... -ve como una chica morena y con gafas de sol le señala el portal frente al cual se ha tumbado.

¿La respuesta de Clarke?

Sollozar.

Lo cual provoca el pánico de la morena, que mira hacia los lados en busca de ayuda, antes de agacharse y dar golpecitos en el brazo de la rubia de pierna escayolada tirada en el suelo junto a una bolsa rota (cuyo contenido se esparce por la acera), y unas muletas (lógicas tras ver la escayola).

\- ¿Estás...? - se detiene, porque claramente la chica frente a ella no está bien- ¿Te puedo ayudar?

\- Midilinipidilividiisinimirdiiiiiiiiiiiiii -es lo que recibe a modo de segunda respuesta.

Más golpecitos en el brazo.

Observa la masacre de la bolsa, y decide ayudar a la chica por partes. Por eso deja su maleta junto al portal y se quita la mochila, sacando de ella su bolsa de tela de la compra para cerrarla y dejarla junto a la rubia (la cual sigue con su monólogo lleno de íes). Mete en su bolsa el contenido de la bolsa rota, agradeciendo que el teta brick de leche sólo esté aboyado, y que no haya huevos de por medio.

Se aleja, tras un vistazo a la rubia, para ir a por las naranjas en fuga, las cual mete en la bolsa también. Y vuelve junto a la misterios rubia.

\- ¿Vives por aquí? -le pregunta.

La chica sin nombre señala el portal junto a ella.

Ah, vaya, ¿son vecinas?

Deja su mochila, la bolsa y las muletas junto a su maleta.

Y, ahora, lo difícil.

\- Venga, te ayudo a sentarte.

Deja las muletas a un lado, y ayuda a la rubia a incorporarse, sentándola en el escaloncito del portal.

Y se sienta junto a ella, a ver la vida pasar, esperando que la chica de cabellos de oros y, vaya, ojos de un azul intenso, se calme.

...

Tiene que llamar a Ontari para pedirle que avise a su cita de mañana del cambio de hora de la sesión de mañana.

...

¿Han cambiado la tienda de enfrente? ¿No era una librería? ¿Cuando han cerrado y abierto una barbe..?

\- Clarke -le tiende una mano la rubia junto a ella.

\- Lexa -le acepta la mano.

Silencio, roto por los sorbidos de la nariz de Clarke.

Y la morena alarga la mano, cogiendo su mochila y rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos, para sacar un paquete de pañuelos, que le tiende a Clarke.

\- Gracias.

\- Nada.

\- No hace... no hace falta que te quedes. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer -dice, antes de sonarse.

\- Llamar a una compañera de trabajo y poner una lavadora.

Clarke gira la cabeza para mirar a su "salvadora", y medio sonríe al ver que no hace ademán de irse.

\- Oye, una pregunta -avisa la morena, y Clarke se tensa, porque no se siente preparada para hablar de lo que ha pasado-, ¿ahí enfrente no había una librería?

¿Qué...?

Con el ceño fruncido, se gira para mirar a la acera de enfrente, en la que ve la barbería.

\- Ah... ¿hablas de la librería que había allí? Cerró hace meses.

\- Mmmmm. Tiene sentido, llevo meses sin pasar por casa.

\- ¿Vacaciones?

\- Trabajo. Soy fotógrafa, especializada en grupos de música y conciertos.

\- ¿En serio? Suena genial.

\- Te tiene que gustar. Mucho viaje y seguir a grupos por el mundo en sus tours.

\- Presupongo que te gusta.

\- Me encanta -sonríe Lexa, cerrando los ojos y recordando como fotografiaba en su adolescencia, con su cámara desechable, a su hermana Anya y su grupo, en los ensayos dentro del garaje del batería.

Clarke sonríe, contagiada por la misma sonrisa que atraviesa la cara de la morena a la que acaba de conocer.

\- ¿Te ayudo a subir a casa? -le pregunta Lexa.

Y Clarke asiente, moviéndose para poder ponerse en pie, agradeciendo la ayuda de su nuev...

Uooooooh, demasiada fuerza y casi tira a Lexa al sue... Dios, que ojos más verdes.

\- Eh... ¿gracias? -sonríe Lexa.

\- ¿Qué? Oh ¡OH! ¡Lo he dicho en voz alta! ¡Lo siento! -hace un intento de irse hacia atrás pero la pierna escayolada no ayuda y, si no fuese por chocar contra el portal, y Lexa sujetándola, hubiese terminado de nuevo en el suelo.

La morena se ríe.

\- Empiezo a entender lo de la pierna.

\- La pi... ¡No! No, no suelo ser tan patosa es... tus ojos... -Clarke se tapa la mano con una mano- ¿Me ayudas a llegar a casa, dónde poder encerrarme y no salir en la vida?

La morena vuelve a ayudarla a incorporarse, asegurándose de que no se va a caer antes de poder acercarle las muletas.

Y una vez la rubia vuelve a tener movilidad, la morena busca en su mochila las llaves, para poder abrir la puerta.

\- Meto yo las cosas, tú pasa y ve llamando al ascensor -le indica a Clarke, al verla echar un vistazo a la bolsa con su compra.

La ve suspirar, acomodándose en las muletas antes de entrar e ir hacia el ascensor. Momento que Lexa aprovecha para coger su maleta y la bolsa, con cuidado de que no se le cierre la puerta.

\- ¿Y en qué apartamento vives? -le pregunta la rubia.

\- En el 32.

Oye el sonido de una muleta caerse. Y se ríe, esta chica es de lo más patoso, aunque alza una ceja al girarse y ver a Clarke señalándola

\- ¡Eres el fantasma!

\- Ah... ¿qué?

\- Raven, mi compañera de piso, y yo -empieza a explicar, mientras Lexa mete las cosas en el interior del ascensor, antes de recogerle la muleta-, hace ya cuatro años que vivimos aquí y nunca hemos visto a nadie entrar o salir de ese piso, ¡y vivimos justo enfrente!

\- ¿Y por eso soy un fantasma? Podía estar desocupado.

\- Recogías el correo -Clarke le da al botón con el 3 pintado.

\- Pues... podía tener un horario nocturno. En serio, hay muchas posibles hipótesis antes de tirar hacia lo sobrenatural.

\- Bueno, no terminamos de aceptar la hipótesis del fantasma hasta una noche con bastante alcohol de por medio... y bueno, Halloween del año pasado.

Las puertas se abren en el tercer piso, y la morena no se mueve, clavando su mirada en Clarke con un "ya... sigue hablando" pintado en la cara.

\- Bueno, verás. Luna, la novia de mi compañera de piso, dijo que nunca había ido de truco y trato y, claro está, debíamos sacarla a hacer truco y trato.

\- Claro, claro -la sigue Lexa por el pasillo, mientras Clarke avanza hacia su piso.

\- Y nada, que salimos del piso pensando en pasar por los diferentes apartamentos del edificio para ello y...

\- Espera...

\- Raven dijo "el mejor momento para ver si alguien vive en el 32". Así que se puso...

\- ¿Halloween del año pasado?

\- ... a aporrear la puerta como si su vida dependiese de ello, y gritando "Truco o trato" cuando se oyó un grito inhumano y algo golpeó la puerta como si fuese a tirarla abajo y, después, silencio. Y la leyenda del Fantasma del 32 cogió fuerza.

\- ¡Fuisteis vosotras!

Clarke, quién no sólo ha seguido hablando, si no que ha abierto la puerta de su piso, dejándola abierta y tumbándose en el sofá, observa a Lexa, parada en medio de su salón, con la mochila colgada en un hombro, su compra en la mano derecha, y la maleta en la otra.

\- ¿Fuiste tú la del grito?

Lexa deja todo en el suelo, frotándose los ojos.

\- Acababa de llegar de un viaje de catorce horas en avión, sin poder dormir. Estaba muerta y por fin me quedé dormida, en el sofá, incapaz de llegar a mi cama. Y alguna loca se pone de repente a golpear la puerta de mi piso, gritando nosequé... grité, de frustración, antes de tirar una de mis botas hacia la puerta.

Como quiso matar a fuese quien fuese que estuviese al otro lado de su puerta. Y consideró los pros y contras de ir a por un cuchillo y salir, cuando se dio cuenta de que el ruido había parado y entró en su coma personalizado.

Y resulta que eran las locas del piso de enfrente...

Unas carcajadas rompen el silencio, y Lexa se quita las manos de la cara para mirarla, incrédula.

\- Ajajajajajajajjajaj no jajajajjaja no eres jajajajajajajaja bota jajajajajajajajajajaja -llorando. La rubia está llorando de la risa.

Y Lexa ríe, contagiada por su vecina.

\- La madre que os parió -se ríe.

Y se acerca al sofá, en el que Clarke le hace hueco, antes de apoyar el pie escayolado sobre los muslos de Lexa.

\- Estáis como putas cabras.

\- Hacemos la vida más interesante -sonríe Clarke, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas.

\- Ya veo, ya.

Ambas callan, mirándose, sonrientes.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -decide romperlo la morena.

\- Sí, claro.

\- ¿Por qué estabas tirada frente al portal?

Clarke suelta un gemido frustrado (lo cual hace que Lexa alce una ceja), echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

\- Ha sido... un día largo.

\- Ajam.

\- ¿Podemos dejarlo en que ha sido la combinación del gilipollas de mi ex, la bifóbica de mi madre, un atropello por culpa de un perro y mi jefe culpándome de la baja?

\- Eres consciente de que ahora tengo más ganas de conocer la historia completa, ¿verdad?

\- Eres consciente de que no quiero contarla ahora, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno... No hace falta que sea ahora -comenta Lexa, admirando lo bien puesta y blanca que es la escayola de la pierna de Clarke.

\- Entonces, ¿cuando? -medio sonríe esta, admirando como la rojez invade las mejillas de Lexa.

\- Pues... y si he oído bien lo de la bifobia de tu madre... podríamos ir a cenar y... -carraspea- y me lo cuentas mientras cenamos.

Clarke amplia su sonrisa.

\- ¿Esta noche?

\- Esta noche. Los fantasmas nos desvanecemos a medianoche y debes aprovechar.

\- Eso es de Cenicienta.

\- Nos lo copiaron, el sindicato de fantasmas andamos tras los derechos de autor.

Clarke ríe.

\- ¿Eso es que sí? -pregunta Lexa.

\- Eso es que "venga, va".

"¡Ou yeah!", piensa Lexa.

\- En ese caso, me voy a mi piso a preparar algo. No me fío de sacarte a la calle. ¿Podrás cruzar el pasillo a las ocho, o volveré a encontrarte en el suelo?

Un cojinazo después, Lexa abandona el piso con mochila y maleta, y Clarke se tapa la cara con otro cojín para amortiguar el gritito que le nace al oír la puerta de su piso cerrarse.

Cuando Raven se entera, se tira tres meses llamando "Cazafantasmas" a Clarke. Muchos cojines volaron esos meses.


End file.
